


"Winter Picnic" A Working Title

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [11]
Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Junjou Romantica, 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: The script is done. Now Usaka must start gathering a crew, including an elusive movie soundtrack producer. And Asami is keeping his eyes open. Why is Usami Haruhiko popping up all over the place?





	1. The Script is Done

**Author's Note:**

> The Tokyo Yaoiverse continues, and our favorite men are having more close encounters of the sexy kind.
> 
> Short lemon in chapter 2. Comment at will.
> 
> All rights belong to the amazing mangaka who created these guys -
> 
> Dakaretai Otoko Ichii Ni Odosarete Imasu - Sakurabi Hashigo  
> Junjou Romantica - Nakamura Shungiku  
> Finder series - Yamane Ayano

**The Script is Done**

EXT: GRAVEYARD, AUTUMN AFTERNOON – no faces shown clearly in any shot

Montage, music only – Back of man ( _KOMATSU MIZU_ ) kneeling at fresh grave, infant in arms ( _KOMATSU MANAMI_ ). Years pass - child 2, child 5, child 8, child 10

_-intercut with-_

Two men ( _YANO WATARU & MORITA RAIDEN_) having a discussion – casual, tense, heated, shocked, MORITA leaves while YANO cries

OPENING CREDITS: LARGE DEPARTMENT STORE, camera pans through various sales departments ( _KOMATSU_ in Electronics, _MORITA_ in Jewelry), move into back offices ( _YANO_ at a desk looking distracted/troubled) – typical busy day

INT: BAR, EVENING

KOMATSU enters, sees YANO drinking alone at the bar, hesitates then joins him. YANO is visibly drunk and sad, begins ranting.

YANO

For years, all I've done is take care of him! And this is what I get in return! Told to stay out of his love life, to stand by and watch that little shit take my place by his side! And he'll end up broken again, when that prick runs off and marries the fiancée his parents chose for him! Who will put him back together then? Huh? Me... (ranting and drinking continues)

KOMATSU

(checks watch) Hai, hai. Of course you will. He doesn't deserve you...I have to make a phone call, be right back. (steps away to dial) Hi, Mom? Can you keep Manami overnight? I have something to deal with...Thanks...Hey, Manami! Sorry, but I'm stuck at work until very late, so will you be okay staying with your grandparents tonight? ...I love you too, sweetie! Good night! (hangs up and returns to YANO)

[script continues – the same basic plot of the Sekaiichi Yokozawa movie] 

* * *

Usaka Kazuomi leaned back in his chair and observed the two men sitting in his office. Both were reading through the script carefully. Saijou kept his face impassive as usual, but Azumaya's expressions reflected the emotions of the characters he was reading about – happy, sad, angry. _They are so fundamentally different in personality! But they bring out the best in each other._

Saijou finished reading first, leaning his head back in the chair to stare at the ceiling. Azumaya's sigh brought him back upright, turning to look at his partner who grinned at him. “I love it! It's perfect, Takato!”

“It's not perfect, but it's amazingly good, especially considering Usami-sensei has never written a script before. It only needs a little polish. I'm glad he added more depth and background for my character. The book was kind of one-sided. This gives us more equality in terms of screen time and audience empathy.”

“Saijou, you're still determined to play the Komatsu role?” Usaka asked, a little worried. “He's not in your usual style. Very laid-back and whimsical compared to the types you generally play.”

“That's the point, though. I'm always typecast as serious and intense, so this is going to allow me to try something new. Push me in a new direction. I can do light-hearted! Anyway, Chunta is too young to have a ten-year-old daughter, unless he was a very bad boy in high school.”

“Well, I wasn't...”

“Stop! I don't want to know! The point is, I can pass as someone who got married and had a kid at twenty. Even if we said your character was older, the fans all know our true ages – we have to keep those things in mind.”

“I could hear that 'Shadow Kiss' song playing in the bar scene, where they first kiss on the stairway outside. And the other song, 'Let Me Hear Your Voice,' would be perfect when they have their big argument near the end. I wonder if we could find a song to sing together for the closing credits*?” Azumaya said, a little off-topic.

Usaka interrupted their chatter before they could get carried away. “Okay, boys! This is it, the absolute last chance to change your minds. Once I begin hiring crew and building sets, there will be no turning back. So, are you ready? Are we going to do this?”

“YES!” they answered in unison. Saijou went on, “We've been talking and talking about this. We are both prepared – resolved. Whatever the outcome, this is something we need and want to do.”

“Then make sure your schedules are clear for September and the first half of October. We're going to move fast on this – we have to, or the true details will get out no matter how tight we lock it down. Luckily, Usami-sensei kept the locations simple and there's no need for fancy special effects. We can hit theaters in time for the holiday season, which will also impact awards season. By Christmas, you two are going to be the most loved or hated couple in Japan.”

They gaped at him. “So soon! That's only two months for prep!” Azumaya marveled.

“You've been talking, I've been planning. I have people in mind for every aspect, so I just have to start contacting them. Now, give me back those scripts, and get out. If you want to read them again, you'll have to do it here in my office. I'm not letting them out of my sight until the last minute. Oh, and if you need to refer to it for anything, I'm calling it 'Winter Picnic, a romantic comedy' - suitably vague. That news will go out on Monday, so you can talk about it as long as you stick to simple facts.”

Both the actors approached the desk to hand over the scripts. And they both shook his hand. “We're very grateful to you, Usaka,” Saijou said.

“We're going to make this a success! Just you wait!” Azumaya added, all sparkles and white feathers.

“Hai, hai. Now, shoo! I have a million phone calls to make.” 

* * *

“ _In today's entertainment news – Famed television producer Usaka Kazuomi has announced he's producing a new feature film, due out this December! Details are sparse, but the title is 'Winter Picnic,' described as a romantic comedy, featuring both Saijou Takato and Azumaya Junta. We presume the two sexy actors will be romantic rivals for the affection of the luckiest woman on the planet....”_

*Both of the seiyuu (voice actors) who play Takato and Chunta are singers in real life, so I thought it fitting their characters might sing together for the movie soundtrack.


	2. Fade to...Just Kidding

**Fade to...Just Kidding**

Saijou had been fielding nosy questions all day at his current gig, a 12-episode television drama. Everyone was dying to know more details on “Winter Picnic” - why was Usaka doing a feature film, was there a role/job in it for them, what was it about, etc., etc.? It had been amusing at first, to fend them off with vague answers and teasing hints. But by the end of the day, he was just tired of it.

Thankfully, this studio had a private parking garage off-limits to the press, so when Chunta arrived to pick him up they were able to get away without being forced into an impromptu press conference.

“Ugh!” he grunted, slumping down into the car seat.

“That good, huh?” laughed Chunta.

“Everyone wants to know more about the movie. It ended up stressing me out.”

“Yeah, me too. I had a commercial in the morning and a photo shoot in the afternoon. Nothing but questions at both locations. I just told outrageous lies - Everybody can be in it! Cast of thousands! Scifi drama murder mystery comedy romance, ending with a Battle Royale fight-to-the death until just one man and one woman were left standing – and then not-standing.”

Takato laughed. “That's a good tactic! I'll have to remember it for next time. Thank the gods I have tomorrow off. You?”

“I have a costume fitting in the afternoon, but that's all. Are you going to have any trouble with your schedule? Taniguchi* scolded me for making him shift a lot of jobs, and I will have to overlap with the last few days of my play.”

“Sasaki* is used to me asking the impossible, I'm afraid. He spoils me. I didn't have any really important jobs anyway during that time.”

Pulling into their apartment's garage, Chunta parked then turned to Takato. “What if this is our last acting job? What are you going to do?”

“Don't be such a pessimist! Even if Japan rejects us, we can find work. America, Europe – it doesn't matter to me. We will be fine.”

Chunta studied his face before saying, “Let's go up, quickly.” He jumped out of the car and dragged Takato to the elevator.

With the door to their apartment barely closed, he attacked. Pushing Takato up against the wall, his hands went everywhere. “Chu-Chunta! Wait! Let's go to the bed-mph!” Muffled by a frenzied kiss, Takato struggled to breathe while his hands slid around Chunta's neck. He was incapable of denying Chunta, especially when this mood took him. His body was already melting in response.

“I'm sorry, Takato! I need to touch you right now!” He tugged Takato's pants down and sank to his knees. Licking his fingers, he slid one into inside at the same time as his mouth engulfed Takato's erection. He sucked and stroked relentlessly.

“Aaah! Chunta!” In no time at all, Takato's legs gave out as he came hard down Chunta's throat. Sliding down the wall, he ended up on Chunta's lap, trembling and panting. Chunta had already unzipped his pants and produced a lubricated condom from his pocket. He rolled it on and then lifted Takato just enough to enter him. “Uhnn! Wait!”

“I can't wait, Takato! I'm sorry!” Chunta apologized, thrusting upward. “Oh, it's in! So good!” He moved frantically, bouncing Takato who grasped desperately at his shoulders. “I love you, I love you!” He chanted until all he could do was grunt as his orgasm approached.

“Chunta!” Takato yelled as he convulsed with his second climax, triggering Chunta's. Together they shuddered as the waves of pleasure pulsed through them. Chunta pressed his cheek against Takato's chest and squeezed him tightly. Then he stood up with them still joined, lifting Takato easily. ”Oi! Crazy angel! Put me down!” He pounded ineffectually on Chunta's back.

“I'll put you down. On the bed.” Chunta carried him into their bedroom. _Good thing I don't have to work tomorrow,_ was Takato's last coherent thought.

* _Taniguchi_ – Chunta's manager

* _Sasaki_ – Takato's manager


	3. Lining Up the Pieces

**Lining Up the Pieces**

Usaka had one call left to make. He'd put it off to last, fluctuating between a firm intent to be professional and a cowardly search for anyone else possible. _If I want the best, I have to ask him. Dammit!_ He snatched up his phone and scrolled through the contact list, but still hesitated with his finger above the name. _A cigarette, I need to smoke._

Stepping outside onto his private balcony, he lit up with shaking fingers. Several deep inhales later, he pressed the “Send” button.

“ _Arisu Music! Higa speaking. How may I direct your call?”_ a woman answered.

“This is Usaka Kazuomi. I need to speak with Arisu*.”

“ _I'm sorry, but Arisu-sama is very busy. Perhaps I could help you, or I could take a message...”_ She either didn't recognize his name or was so accustomed to fielding calls for the music producer that she had an automatic response.

“If you mean he's passed out in a corner somewhere – wake him up! If you've lost track of him again, then just say so!” Now that he'd finally made the call, Usaka was not willing to put the conversation off any longer. "I am **Usaka Kazuomi**. Television Producer. And I also happen to be a long-time...acquaintance of Arisu. You and he will regret it if you don't put me in touch with him as soon as possible!”

“ _Oh! Usaka-sama, so sorry! Um, please wait one moment!”_ He was put on hold. Cursing under his breath, he paced the short length of his balcony, back and forth. Either Arisu had escaped his handlers, or they were arguing over who would be forced to wake him up. Imagining them frantically rushing around their office, he chuckled sourly, knowing exactly how they felt. Arisu was chaos incarnate, but also a fucking genius when it came to music. _And his voice..._

“Usa! Why didn't you just come to my office? I told you, you're always welcome,” Arisu chimed through the phone. “It's been months since we last met,” he went on more softly, hurt in his tone.

 _Stay calm, keep it professional,_ he ordered himself, fighting the yearning that voice raised in him. “And spend hours in traffic only to find out you're not there? Of course, I called first. I want to talk to you about a job, for a movie I'm producing. But we have to speak privately, not in your office.”

“You want to come to my place tonight?”

 _Gods no!_ “No. I will book a private dining room at Club Sion* for tonight if you are free. 8:00 pm?”

“Wow! You're a member? I've heard that club is ultra-exclusive! I'll be there for sure! Do they serve ramen?”

Usaka rolled his eyes. “If they don't usually, I'm sure they will make some especially for you. Now, put your handler on the phone so I can make sure you'll get there.”

“Usa! You're so cruel! I wouldn't miss seeing you for anything, you know that,” he purred.

His breath hitched in his throat. “Just...just put them on the line, Arisu. I will see you later.”

After a brief conversation with the woman named Higa, all the details were confirmed and he hung up. _Dangerous,_ he thought. _After all these years, just his voice reduces me to a high school student again! I'm forty-five, for heaven's sake, not a stupid teenager! I need to find a new lover._ He buried all those ridiculous thoughts and picked up the phone again, this time to book the dining room – and make sure the club would serve ramen. 

* * *

At 8:00 pm sharp, Usaka strolled up to the entrance of Club Sion. There was some kind of commotion going on – a crowd swarming someone. _Arisu,_ he sighed. Waving his club membership card, he asked the bouncers to extract the music mogul from his admirers, which they did smoothly.

Waving and smiling, Arisu said goodbye to the crowd and followed Usaka into the club. He casually handed a lollipop to the doorman, clapping him on the shoulder as they passed. “Woah!” he stopped and spun around in place, arms spread wide, gazing around the main room. All the people gazed back at him in astonishment.

Black everywhere – marble tabletops and bar counter, plush leather couches, deep pile carpet. Even the beautiful club servers and the powerful businessmen in tailored suits wore mostly black. The darkness was relieved only by gleaming brass fittings and crystal candle holders. Arisu, in his tiger-print coat with the fur-lined collar, leather pants, combat boots, and wild red hair tumbling to his shoulders, stood out like fireworks against the night sky.

Usaka scanned the customers in turn, amused by their responses. The majority looked outraged, as if an actual tiger had suddenly invaded their private playhouse. But one man caught his eye. Mid-thirties, uptight, glasses, quietly handsome. His face couldn't decide if he was horrified or in lust. He didn't seem to fit in to begin with, so Arisu was definitely beyond his normal parameters.

The maitre d' quietly approached and gestured toward the back. “Your private room has been prepared, if Usaka-sama and his guest would kindly follow me?”

“Before we go, who is that man there, with the glasses? He looks familiar...” He indicated the man who'd caught his eye.

Glancing over, the maitre d' answered, “Usami Haruhiko-sama. It is his first time here, as a guest of Chairman Shimabukuro of Y Corp.” _Hmm. Definitely not the type to visit a club like Sion!_ The Usami company had contributed financing to some of his past projects, though he'd never met the brother or father - only Usami-sensei. _The brothers are complete opposites._

“Thank you. Arisu! Come on,” he grabbed his arm and they followed the host through the main room, through a series of more secluded areas until they reached the private rooms. Seating themselves, a waiter appeared to take their drink order, while another brought in steaming bowls of ramen. Arisu gave them all lollipops from his seemingly bottomless coat pocket. Once their drinks were delivered, Usaka asked not to be disturbed and they settled in, sitting on floor cushions on opposite sides of the low table.

Arisu instantly began slurping up noodles. “Yum!”

Usaka took a moment to study his oldest friend and first lover. Despite being a year older than Usaka, he could pass for thirty-something. _How irritating._ But very thin, too thin – his fine-chiseled features turned blade-sharp. With his ever-present sunglasses off, Usaka was shocked to see how dull his eyes were. Arisu had always been a dreamer, his eyes focused on another world. But now they seemed empty.

“Arisu, why did you return to Japan?”

“I lost it. It must be here somewhere.”

“...I don't understand you.”

“Usa, if you don't understand, how can I?”

Rubbing the throbbing vein in his temple, Usaka held his temper by a thread. “Please don't play these games with me, Arisu.”

The nearly-empty bowl of ramen suddenly flew across the room and shattered. “I lost it! My music! I can't hear it! It's gone, Usa! I...I'm...It's too quiet!” He collapsed into a sobbing heap.

Usaka sat frozen in shock. He was one of very few people who knew Arisu's secret – that all his life he'd heard music in his head, like a never-ending soundtrack accompanying everything, night and day, waking and sleeping. Sometimes it subsided to a whispering hum, sometimes it crashed so loud he couldn't focus, but always it was there.

During their turbulent relationship, it had driven Usaka nearly mad, to be second in importance, to watch his lover space out, leaving him behind for somewhere he couldn't follow. Jealousy had pushed him to dangerous levels of anger and violence - slapping, punching, vicious sex. Anything to bring Arisu back to him from that dream-music world. And that had scared him so badly he'd ended things between them, breaking both their hearts in the process.

Arisu had gone on to become first a famous singer, and then a world-renowned music producer of movie soundtracks, moving abroad to China and then America. And Usaka was now one of the most powerful television producers in Japan. A year ago Arisu had returned to Japan with no explanation, flitting back into Usaka's life just long enough to set his stomach roiling, before being hustled off by his handlers. His company seemed to run itself, but no new soundtracks had Arisu's personal involvement.

Arisu crawled around the table and put his head in Usaka's lap, hugged his waist. “I thought I was homesick. That coming back to Japan would bring the music back. But it's been more than a year, Usa. Other people's music is everywhere, but not _my_ music. Did I use it up?” Tear-blurry eyes looked up at him, pleading.

Usaka stroked wild red hair, wiped away tears with his thumb. Those eyes were looking at him, only him. _That's what I always wanted, isn't it?_ He sighed. _Not like this, not like this..._

“Can you compose at all? I was going to ask you to produce a soundtrack for my new movie.”

“I can do that in my sleep. It just won't be...special.” He hiccuped, then sniffled like a child.

Usaka handed him a napkin. “Mop yourself up. I'm going to send you somewhere, a retreat in the mountains. No internet, no music, no handlers policing your every move. You need to stop hearing the world. Move to your own beat, live free the way you always used to. Maybe then you'll hear yourself again.”

“Send me. You won't be there? What about the movie? What's it about anyway?” Arisu was animated now. His whiplash mood switches hadn't changed.

“I can't get away now. But I'll come visit. And don't worry about the movie – that's a few months away from needing any music written. It's a romantic comedy, about two guys falling in love.”

“...? You are doing a movie, a gay romantic comedy?” He fell over again, laughing this time.

Usaka, watching him with exasperation, caught a glimpse, just a tiny flash, of hope in those eyes. Without conscious thought, he leaned down and kissed those laughing lips. Recalling himself, he tried to draw away but Arisu's arms snaked around him and yanked him back to lie full length on top.

“Usa,” Arisu whispered against his neck, “I knew you still loved me. I've missed you.” He moaned softly into Usaka's ear, raising gooseflesh all over his body, and raising something else as well. “It's been so long since I felt you inside me. Too long. Do you remember?”

“I remember, damn you. I almost killed you that last time. I hurt you. You know that. Let me go!”

“No. Usa, make a new memory with me. Help me fill the silence. No one's ever come closer than you to rewriting the music inside me.”

Groaning in defeat, Usaka let his body take over. _Just this once..._

* _Arisu Kyotaka_ appeared near the end of the anime, very mysterious. There's a new appearance in volume 6, hinting at a strange past between these two.

* _Club Sion_ – one of Asami's nightclubs, from the Finder series


	4. Hidden Camera

**Hidden Camera**

Asami raised one hand to his lips. “Now that's an interesting development,” he muttered, eyes glued to the central video screen in his security room. He heard the door open and then close softly behind him, but didn't bother to turn around.

“And what brings you here?” he asked louder, as two arms encircled his neck and soft lips kissed his cheek.

“I was in the area,” Akihito answered, moving around the chair and plopping into his lap. “Don't worry, no one saw me. What, are you that horny, that you're in here watching your customers having sex in a private dining room? Hey, are those both guys?”

“Yes. Both very powerful men in their fields. And I certainly hope no one saw you come in here wearing that get-up.” He raised one eyebrow at Akihito's “disguise” of hideous black wig and bushy eyebrows, not to mention the pizza-delivery uniform. “If I was horny, your outfit killed it.”

“That Minister is back in town, so I was following him today. But nothing interesting happened.”

“I think the European only shows up at the end of the month,” Asami told him, pulling off the brows and the wig. “That's better.” He cupped Akihito's head and pulled him closer for a deep, tongue-tangled kiss.

“Mmm!” Akihito hummed.

“Put that on hold, brat. I've got a few more things to do, then we can go home. The penthouse tonight, alright?”

“Fine. But who are those guys?”

“Did you hear about a new movie in the works, starring Saijou and Azumaya?” Akihito nodded. “The dark-haired one is Usaka Kazuomi, the producer. And the redhead is Arisu Kyotaka, the music mogul. Looks like they made a deal.” His kitten giggled. “And they mentioned something about a gay romantic comedy. This movie may turn out to be much more newsworthy than anyone is expecting. You can't use that, by the way – my club is off-limits for gathering information on my customers. At least, from back here in the security room.”

“Don't worry. I'd never expose you like that. I can get the details on my own. Hmm, I wonder if I could get in as a set photographer.”

“Go bother Kirishima or have a drink. I'll be ready to leave in twenty minutes. And burn that horrible wig.” He pushed Akihito off his lap and swatted his bottom. Akihito just slapped the offending item back on his head and stuck out his tongue. He headed off to turn Asami's elite bodyguards into normal guys who gossiped and laughed. All Asami's men had been won over by the boss's boyfriend, who'd proved himself braver and more loyal than they'd believed possible.

Waiting until Akihito closed the door behind him, Asami turned back to the screens. He tapped on the keyboard controls until a certain camera view took the central screen, replacing the two men still engaged in strenuous activity. He zoomed in on Usami Haruhiko. The man still looked supremely uncomfortable, but also fascinated against his better judgment. _That's a powder-keg ready to go off._

Asami considered what he knew of the man, and also reports that he'd been acting out of character lately. The old man was apparently distracted by his wayward wife turning up and settling back into the family mansion. If Haruhiko imploded and took the family down with him, it would create chaos in the business world that Asami could capitalize on. And if he was merely becoming innovative, that could also create interesting ripples.

He got up, making a mental note to assign someone to keep a close eye on the situation. He sorted out some paperwork on his office desk, then headed out to collect Akihito and head home. _A gay romantic comedy, huh? That ought to cause some waves. How can I get Akihito hired on the set...?_

**And...we'll end it there. Another step forward for the movie. Will Asami get involved? And what's going on with Haruhiko? I have no idea – yet. The Tokyo Yaoiverse will continue!**


End file.
